My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Equestria Girls
by Anthony1l
Summary: The Mane 6 are sent to Earth on a Diplomatic mission as a cover by Princess Celestia, where they meet a young Deputy who they have a strangely familiar connection with, and reminds them of both Princesses. Mane 6 x OC
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise!

Hello their I usually love to tell stories, but this is the one story that I will not love to tell, this adventure starts as they always do with a letter from the Princess to my good friend Twilight Sparkle.

This story begins at the end we had just found out an unbelievable secret about one of our new friends, on our journey to a new world called Earth from Equestria, when something happened...

By the way my name...? Pinkamena "Diane" Pie.

(Story set after the movie Equestrian Girls)

Our story begins with a sunrise over Ponyville, as pass over this picturesque town brightening in the dawn's light, and come to view the Golden Oaks Public Library where we can hear recently Crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle starting her day.

"Spike! Where's today's checklist?" Said Twilight, "I have to finish my Friendship report for Princess Celestia!". "Jeez Twilight at least let me get up and make breakfast first!" said an exasperated Spike Twilight's #1 assistant.

"Sorry Spike but this assignment on Griffon Diplomatic relations took longer then I planned and I have to finish the report as soon as possible so I can spend time with the girls later."

"Okay Twilight I will help you as soon as we finish breakfast, remember?"

"Of course I almost forgot that... this is what my checklist is for! Hurry up Spike I need to see if I missed anything else!?"

*sigh*

After a breakfast of gem-dusted hay flakes for Spike and oatcakes for Twilight, she managed to finish her report so she could spend her planned day with the girls.

Later Twilight was having a picnic with the girls at their usual place, a field just outside of Ponyville, and they were enjoying the picnic and relaxing in the sunshine.

"So darling what kept you so occupied you almost most missed our rendezvous for tea?" asked Rarity as she took a sip of the aforementioned drink, "Well Rarity it's was both interesting and made me curious."

"Oh really and why's that?" said Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie in unison.

"She had me researching Griffon Diplomacy but we've been at peace with them for centuries! Why would she have me research something so ancient?"

"Well if ya ask me sh-" started Applejack.

"TWILIGHT!" shouted Spike interrupting her, "you received a priority message!" He said showing her the coloured ribbon denoting its importance and urgency.

"Twilight dear is there another sibling you forgot to tell us about?" asked Rarity with an arched eyebrow.

Twilight recognising the situations similarity replied evenly in turn, "No Rarity I have just the one sibling" as she levitated the scroll from Spike and unrolled it in front of her to peruse it.

The girls watched with at first curiosity as she read the missive, which soon turned to concern, and worry. As she started to read the letter over again and again each repetition faster then the one before.

"T-Twilight i-is something wrong?" asked Fluttershy timidly.

"Yes Fluttershy I'm afraid there is." said Twilight as she looked down and spoke in a calm but hurried tone.

"My dearest student Twilight Sparkle,

I received your assignment as soon as court recessed for the day. I require you and the elements of harmony to travel to Canterlot posthaste. I will send a Pegasus chariot for you and your friends as soon as you reply. Only you and your six friends should come as this involves an ancient prophecy of Starswirl the Bearded.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia"

Twilight looked up at them, "Well girls were going to Canterlot."


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations on the fly

After convincing Rarity to just pack the 'Adventure Essentials', which she managed to fit in her saddlebags to the interest of Twilight and the relief of the rest of her friends. They were soon flying towards Canterlot at best possible speed.

"So Twi what did she mean by the pro-thingy by star-something the bearded?" asked Dash, "That's the ProPHECY by StarSWIRL the Bearded" sighed Twilight, "That's what I said" replied Dash flippantly, and causing Twilight to roll her eyes in response. She cleared her throat and spoke in a learned tone.

"Prophecies from Starswirl the Bearded are considered some of the most accurately obscure in the history of all foreseers, and thus are one of the secrets exclusively known only to the Rulers of Equestria and a hoofful of select individuals"

"And I assume you are one of these aforementioned individuals, darling?" inquired Rarity, "Of course as her personal student she personally imparted the secret to me!" replied Twilight proudly, "In fact the story of the Mare in the Moon was based on one of his prophecies, of course after Nightmare Moon was imprisoned they started to control who had access to them"

"SO! This means the prophecy involves us right Twilight!? Right! Right! Right!" shouted Pinkie perkily and crouching up and down in place so she didn't accidently bounce out of the chariot. "Exactly Pinkie!" beamed Twilight "Only the ponies involved in the prophecy are contacted to avoid possible panic from misconstruing the information in it."

"Mis-whoing?" asked Applejack scratching her mane under her Stetson with a confused look on her face, "Coming to the wrong assumption. Conclu-answer." sighed Twilight finally seeing her friends face light up in comprehension. "Oh why didn'cha say that in the first place?" Fluttershy rubbed Twilight's back soothingly as she massaged her forehead.

"Anyway what that means is this prophecy has to remain between the six of us, the Princesses and any select individuals they so choose." continued Twilight, "This involves something that could shake the foundations of our Equestrian way of life!" she postulated breathing heavily.

"Well Twi will see soon enough!" shouted Dash stretching her wings, flexing her legs as she looked upon Canterlot, and more importantly Canterlot Castle as, they started to lower towards it.


	3. Chapter 3: The sidelines of an Important

As soon as they arrived at the drawbridge of Canterlot Castle, where Twilight thanked the Royal Guards who flew them there, as the flew off another group arrived to escort them inside. The girls looked around in awe at the number of guards as they proceeded past the pair posted at the gates and entered the castle.

"Whoa Twi this totally reminds of when we visited for your Brother's wedding!" exclaimed Dash as she looked around in awe at all the guards on patrol as they continued along to the throne room. " Yes it does doesn't it" said Twi as she too looked around as they neared their destination.

"Twiley!" shouted a familiar voice which caused her to snap around in shock and stare at the pony who spoke in surprise, "Shiny!?" asked Twilight as she stared at her brother who was standing in his Royal Armour in front of the closed doors to the throne room. Twilight galloped up to him and gave him a sisterly nuzzle which he returned.

"Shining when did you arrive in Canterlot? I thought you and Cadence were bringing the Crystal Empire up to speed?"

"Well the Prin- I mean my Aunt sent a letter to us asking both me and Cadence to come back on Royal business, me to handle security until my successor is up to speed, and Cadence to discuss this 'business'. Luckily we just established a governing council to help run the empire, so they can handle affairs for the time being."

"Ah yes 'business'." nodded Twilight with a serious expression on her face, "and what is it exactly?". "The Princesses have gathered for an Emergency 'Conference' to aid the Crystal Empire." announced her brother with a straight face. "If you will join the Princesses in 'Conference', I will escort your friends to the sitting room.".

Shining Armour smoothly opened the door with magic, gesturing with a forehoof as he did so, Twilight nodded and entered with the door swinging shut behind her. As Shining Armour started to lead them away from the throne room, Dash started to complain loudly "What! Why do we have to wait in there for!?"

"Dash darling this is not the same situation as the wedding, we follow protocol as to not draw undue attention to the 'Conference'." said Rarity as Shining Armour extended a magical soundproof bubble around their group, as he was leading them down the corridor, "That's correct castle gossip tends to have a habit of getting out to the press."

"We want to keep the information contained for as long as possible until it is either resolved or prudent to release the information to prevent conspiracy theories from spinning out of hoof" he continued explaining as they continued down the hallway. "Actually if this had been done before a terrible tragedy would have been averted" he finished with a sad look on his face.

"Nightmare Moon!" squeaked Fluttershy with wide eyes as she quickly glanced at him. "My word! I like a bit of gossip as much if not more than the next mare, but that seems to be a bit extreme? Does it not my good sir?"


End file.
